


To Whom It May Concern

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5911093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The suicide note of Alex Summers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Whom It May Concern

do I really want to compare

myself

to someone else

Sometimes yes, sometimes no.

~~ I’m ~~

~~ writing by hand ~~

I might not be as proficient

as {redacted}

before I forget

I went back to

clean it up

original image

of me

doesn’t 100% match

in my head

can I 

be happy

my hope is that

the X Men

all of which do more or less the same thing

moved on

\- Alex


End file.
